Twin Hearts
by the sky is lonely
Summary: Giotto and Tsuna are twins. Since birth inseparable but due to an accident everything's falling to pieces. Will the secret be revealed or is it to much to handle and be the end of it. G27 Twincest. dun like dun read.CH 6 up
1. prologue

_AN: heya this is a G27 fic twincest. __So don't like, don't read. Please don't be too critical, because this is my second story but my first attempt at G27 and I'm Dutch so there will be some grammar mistakes. Have fun reading =3._

* * *

Twin Hearts

Prologue

Laughter was heard from the small playground. Two small figures were running around, both squealing in delight. It was just the two of them, nobody else. It was all they both needed.  
The smaller of the two little figures fell down and started to cry softly. The other ran to him and hugged him tightly, whispering sweet things and calming the little one. Soon, all the pain and worries were forgotten and they were playing again.

They were just themselves, a pair of twins who did everything together and shared every secret. There was no reason to act different then who they were. They were different from each other, yet they were alike.

They knew things about each other that nobody else, not even their parents, knew. They shared every secret. They spent every second together, never separated.

When the twins went to kindergarten, the older one quickly became popular among the other children while the younger one was ignored. The funniest thing was that the older one never left his twin's side even though he was invited to games, eat lunch or to come over to play by the other children. He never really wanted to play with the rest, he preferred to ignore them and just play with his twin.

As they both grew older, small differences became noticeable. The older one had higher grades, was more athletic and was more reserved while the younger one was struggling to keep his grades up, not very athletic and very bubbly and cheerful. Yet, they got along greatly and were still very close throughout the years.

They both had a slender figure, spiky hair and slightly girlish face. Even though there were similarities in their looks they had differences, the older one was blonde with blue eyes and slightly taller and more agile while the younger one was brunette with brown eyes.

XxXxXxX Three Weeks before current day XxXxXxX

"Man, I'm in serious need of a shower right now" the brunette moaned to himself as he laid on his bed. Deciding it would be better than studying right now he collected some clean clothes and dashed downstairs to the bath room. As the brunette opened the door, his mouth fell open, clothes fell on the ground and a fierce blush spread over his cheeks and nose.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of his younger twin as he looked up at the sound of the door opening and both stood there frozen in shock, one in mid-step in putting on his boxers and the other one open-mouthed with his hand on the door.

The blonde snapped back in reality and quickly yanked his boxers on, at the same time the brunette snapped back and slammed the door closed. Heaving a shuddering breath, he slapped a hand against his forehead and groaned. Could this day any get worse?

Trying to fight of his blush, he mentally slapped himself at getting so worked up about it. All he did was see his twin naked. (even the thought of it made him blush harder.)

He groaned and slid down on the floor. _What is wrong with me? All I did was see Giotto, my own freakin' twin. We almost have the same body. WHY would it matter so much. Yes, I admit he's cooler, smarter and hotter tha... woah wait a sec, back track, did I just think Gio is hotter than me? Well it IS true but why the Hell would I think _that. _Oh man.... I'm seriously screwed. _

Wanting to keep thinking and pondering in peace, he stood up and walked back upstairs to his room. Running his hand through his hair, the brunette sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. _I feel like a girl who just say her crush and said hi. Wait..... WHAT!! A GIRL with a CRUSH?!?! Oh no, no no no, this can't be true. I..._

_I .... what should I do, I can't talk with Giotto about this... I'm really fucked now..._

XxXxXxX TBC XxXxXxX


	2. the fight

_AN: Hey everybody, first chapter of Twin Hearts. __I want to thank everybody for reviewing, faving and just reading! I'm sorry if I ruin Tsuna's personality and he's OOC but it's just in the first few chapters and then he'll be good ol' Tsuna again. ^^ please don't kill me. Have fun reading._

Chapter 1

The Fight.

XxXxX current time/day XxXxX

"Hey Tsuna"

The brown haired boy looked up, his once bright eyes dull and in pain. Since the day of the bathroom incident, Tsuna kept to himself and hid every emotion. Keeping every emotion and feeling bottled up, so no one would notice. Especially his twin, Giotto

"Hey Giotto" It was the most he got out of Tsuna's mouth today. Of course he had noticed the slight change in demeanour. It was kind of obvious, the normally bubbly twin, was silent. That wasn't right.

The blonde twin frowned and regarded him for a moment. _It's getting worse each day. He already looks so pale and depressed. It's not the same Tsuna I grew up with._

The brunette looked pale. His eyes were just dull brown and when he smiled, it was fake and didn't reach his eyes. Something was really wrong in this picture. Everything was getting weirder after that stupid accident in the bathroom and he knew Tsuna was avoiding him. It was obvious, they only spoke to each other during the meals and the necessary things and that was it.

He didn't get it, they were always close and always together. They knew every secret. And now thanks to some stupid accident, their relationship as close twins was slowly breaking apart.

Giotto sighed, _now or never._

"Tsuna, are you okay?" the tentative question broke through the cutting silence.

"I'm fine." The brunette muttered. _'Why would you even care?' _He thought, although that's what he thought. He didn't notice he had said it out loud. His dull brown eyes were casted downwards on his lap but snapped up to meet angered blue eyes as the door was slammed shut.

He had trouble keeping his anger in check after he heard his twin whisper those words. _Why would you even care_? It echoed in the back of his mind again.

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean" the blonde bit out. His sky blue eyes boring into Tsuna's own brown ones. Angrily, the blonde muttered a string of curse words when his fist met the wall. "Why do you think I wouldn't care about you Tsuna? I know there is something wrong, but I can't help if you don't tell me. I'm worried sick, because I have a strange feeling you're going to get hurt. And I **don't want that!** I don't get it Tsuna, why..." he took a deep breath. "Why are we even fighting? Please just tell me what's wrong." The blonde pleaded.

Tsuna's face contorted. He was fighting an inner battle with his mind and heart.

"I can't tell you Gio, I just can't." Tsuna whispered brokenly. He didn't mean nor did he want to hurt his twin but he didn't want his twin to hate him for the truth either. So he just opted to not say anything. If this was the only way he could keep his older twin, then so be it.

Giotto groaned. _This is going nowhere._ The sky blue orbs shifted and settled back on the younger twin. _Come on Tsuna, we know everything about each other. You can trust me._ He thought.

"I don't get it Tsu, I really don't. Why are you doing this to the both of us, we were always so close but now..." he sighed and looked down. "It's like you don't want to be near me or something. It's like you hate me... it's killing me Tsuna. "His eyes were glazed over by all the emotions he was feeling. Tsuna could see them seeping through and twirling around. Frustration, hurt, confusion, anger and he could name a few more, but one stood out above all the rest; heartbroken. He didn't understand that one actually, why would he be heartbroken. It hurt the brunette too, but it was really the only way.

If he told Giotto, so many things could happen, but acceptation wasn't one of them. He sighed deeply and stood up from his bed to face his twin.

"You can't help me with this Gio, and I won't tell you anything either. I don't want anybody's help because nobody can help me with this." The tears were now running over his cheeks and dripping down on the floor. "I don't care if you want to help me Gio, its useless so let it go. You can't help me and play the hero this time Gio. You can't do this and neither can I" he was crying now, full blown crying. (Authoress is crying with him)

The blonde twin just stood there, staring dazed at the ground. He wondered but couldn't come up with an answer. This wasn't _his _twin, not the bubbly brunette he grew up with. The one he shared ice-creams, sweets, presents and also beds with when they were afraid of a storm or when it was cold, so they could snuggle together and get that safe feeling washing over them.

He wondered what the fuck was wrong with Tsuna, who never broke down like this. Not without a really good reason. _What, for fucks sake is wrong with Tsuna. _He snapped back into reality and grimaced. He only forgot to keep his anger and other emotions in check. It was too much.

"What the FUCK is WRONG with YOU!!" he shouted. He froze at the same moment and slapped his hands over his mouth. He'd never shouted at Tsuna, never in their entire life, a promise. A promise that now was broken by him. He'd really broken the promise they made years ago. When they were younger, their parents got into an argument and yelled at each other. The twins were upset from all the yelling and crawled into Giotto's bed and promised each other they would never yell or shout at each other like that. They were four at the time and up until now the promise had never been broken.

Both their eyes widened as Tsuna became even paler than he already was and started to shake like a leaf. Tsuna's eye-sight started to get blurry and he almost fell over when he tried to take a step. He got dizzier by each passing moment and finally lost his balance, he collapsed on the floor and panicked when everything started to get black

He passed out.


	3. complications and discoveries

_AN: hey, I want to thank every__body for reviewing, faving or whatever the heck they did but really really thank you, it means a lot to me!! Sadly, I don't own anything, but if I did Giotto and Tsuna would be together and create lots of smut xD please bare with me and Tsuna's OOCnes._

Chapter 2

Complications and Discoveries

His mind reeled. From what happened in Tsuna's bedroom and then to the ride to the hospital. Now they were in the waiting room, waiting for some sign of Tsuna's condition. Their father, Iemitsu, was pacing in front of the small bench where their mother, Nana was sitting. She looked odd, staring at her handkerchief lifelessly. She was clearly shocked from it all.

He sighed._ Fucked up, that's what it exactly is._ Even without the knowledge, he was still determined to help. Even if he couldn't understand like Tsuna said, he would at least want to share his pain so Tsuna wouldn't suffer alone.

"Family Sawada?" the question came from a doctor who just poked his head around the corner and looked around questionly. The blonde teen shot up and approached the doctor, ignoring his father and looked up at the man. Giotto looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Where is Tsuna? Is he okay?" the doctor looked down at him and huffed, glaring at the worried teen. "Calm down boy, this doesn't concern you." the doctor further ignored him and walked over to his parents.

"Good evening sir, your son is awake now. He is stable and you can visit him if you like, although he was asking for someone named Giotto." Iemitsu sighed in relieve and glanced over at his blonde son. He pointed and smiled. "That's Giotto."

The doctor glanced over at the blonde and let out a sigh. He nodded silently and motioned the teen to follow him.

The walk was deathly silent and long. Many corridors were passed by without a word about Tsuna's condition and it was irritating Giotto but he didn't have any choice but following the older man. They stopped suddenly in front of the elevator and entered when it arrived. The doctor lazily pushed the fifth floor's button and sighed again. As soon as it arrived at its floor, the blonde rushed out and waited for the older man to continue. He stopped in front of a closed door and pushed the door open.

The blonde teen swallowed heavily and entered.

It was white with a pale blue in a quick glance. A beeping sound reached his ears as he stepped further into the white realm. He spotted the mop of brown hair quite easily on the pale blue pillow that lied on the bed. The face it belonged to was even paler than before. Eyes were closed and with the slow rise and fall of the body's chest indicated that the person was sleeping.

"What's wrong with him?" the blonde croaked out as he turned around to face the doctor. As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, the doctor glanced down at him.

"Sorry if I'm too blunt but I don't know how to say it else or easier." The doctor took a deep breath and released it in a sigh. "He tried to kill himself. According to the tests we did, your brother's throat was damaged by bile and other stomage acids. He had nothing in his stomage which is the reason he passed out. We're thinking he didn't eat properly these last few weeks because the tests also said that he is a bit dehydrated and his immuumsystem is very low." The doctor looked away as the blonde's face became paler.

The blonde teen felt like he was slapped in the face. How could he not have noticed something like that? His own twin was trying to kill himself over something. Something that was probably important to Tsuna but what could that be! What could be so important to him that would make him do something like this? The doctor noticed Giotto's troubled look and put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. These people do it very careful so they don't alarm anybody about their condition. They make small, unnoticeable changes for everything. And they shut the people who are closest to them out."

The blonde teen swallowed hard and nodded slightly as he turned back to the bed. It was hard to believe but it all made sense now he thought it all over. After diner, Tsuna always had to use the bathroom. He always slept through the alarm and had to rush to school, so he always skipped breakfast.

He sighed sadly and walked over to where his twin laid. His twin was lucky, the doctor had told him before he left the room. But it still hurt him to see his twin like this, even though it wasn't his fault.

Softly, he stroked a few strands of hair out of his twin's face and moved his hand to stroke the sleeping brunette's cheek. His face was still warm and smooth, unlike Giotto imagined it to be.

He sat down on the side of the bed, careful to avoid sitting on his twin's hand and continued his soothing actions.

After a few minutes, Tsuna stirred at the feeling of a hand stroking his cheek and tried to open his eyes. After a few blinks, he saw his older twin smiling down at him. He blinked a few more times to get the image clearer and to get used to the room's whiteness.

"Gio, where am I?" his question came out softer and more lost than he intended to but his twin's smile got softer. At least his little brother wasn't completely gone.

"You're in the hospital Tsuna, don't you remember?" Giotto asked, stopping his stroking and gently cupped his twin's cheek. "You fainted at home. I'm glad you're okay." Giotto smiled and rested his forehead against Tsuna's. He stared at the brown orbs and saw a certain sparkle return in it. He closed his eyes and sighed. _I seem to do that a lot lately. _He chuckled inwardly at the thought and pulled away again, opening his eyes in the process. He noticed that Tsuna's cheeks and nose were a faint pink and wondered why but let it go. He was glad that his twin wasn't so pale anymore and that at least some of the colour was returning.

"Why am I here? What's wrong with me, Gio?" Tsuna looked up at him and frowned. Giotto's eyes widened at remembrance and stared hard at his twin.

"Lack of nutrition, dehydration, damaged immuumsystem and damaged throat. You explain me why you've been puking your guts out Tsuna. Why would you do that? The doctor even said that you were lucky that we found out and brought you to the hospital immediately." The older one glared at his twin as he summed everything up from what the doctor had told him.

Tsuna's eyes widened and looked away. The hand on his cheek thought differently and turned him back.

"Why did you do this to yourself Tsu? And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me?" the blonde looked down shamefully and let his hand fall from Tsuna's cheek and onto his shoulder.

"I forgive you Gio, it ... it wasn't your fault, you were just worried but I..." Tsuna took a deep breath and exhaled shakely. "I still can't tell you. I'm sorry but I don't want you to hate me." Giotto's head shot up and stared at the brunette utterly shocked and confused from the reply.

"I could never, and I mean never ever, hate you Tsuna! What are you? Insane? How can you even think about me that way?" The blonde exclaimed. Then, his face suddenly changed and he glared angrily at the brunette again.

"I don't get your problem Tsuna, I thought we were twins who could tell each other everything." He bit out.

Tsuna's eyes watered slightly. "I can't tell you Gio." He cried desperately.

"Fine, if you can't trust me, with what ever the Hell your problem or secret is, I'm outta here. Seek it out yourself if you still don't want any help." Tsuna flinched at his brother's cold tone and closed his eyes as tears streamed over his cheeks.

Giotto took one last look at his twin before he stomped out and slammed the door. Angrily, he walked past his parents in the waiting room, who called out after him, and he walked out of the hospital. He walked back home and opened the front door. Stepping inside he slammed the door shut and kicked off his shoes. The blonde ran up to his room, where he slammed the door again. He growled lowly and pressed his hand palms in his eyes. Slowly, he calmed down but the nausea caused by the fight, overcame him and he rushed downstairs to the bathroom, where he threw up in the toilet. He dry-heaved a few times before spitting once more and flushed the toilet.

He slowly walked over to the bathroom counter with the sink and mirror. Sighing, he turned on the faucet and rinsed his mouth with water to get rid of the bitter after-taste. He closed his eyes and splashed some water in his face. Giotto looked up and studied his face in the mirror. Grimacing, he straightened and recalled both fights he had with his twin in one day. It pissed him that Tsuna couldn't trust him.

He didn't notice it when he smashed the mirror with his fist until it began to bleed heavily and the blood dripped down his hand and arm. He was so dazed by everything, that he didn't feel any pain at all. Quietly, he cleaned his hand and wrapped it in some bandages that were in the first-aid kit underneath the sink. He also picked up the shards of the broken mirror and threw them away.

He sighed softly and slowly walked back upstairs to his room. The blonde took his shirt and jeans of and replaced them with some black cotton pants. Closing his curtains, Giotto laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets over his body. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep with one thought.

Everything was fucked up. Including himself.

_AN: hope you liked it. I need your help though. I have no idea when I'm getting them together, well actually I do but I'm kinda stuck. I want your opinion: be nice and do it the next chapter or be cruel and make a cliff hanger again and let you suffer until I post chapter 4 or 5._

_So I have no clue. Let me know what you think and don't kill me for this. R&R please xD._


	4. Unexpected

_/AN:/ Heeeeeeyyy guys. Sorry for the long wait. Shitty stuff has happened in these last few months and I couldn't concentrate on writing much__ because of it. As you might know if you read the 'I'm sorry' note, my grandma died, I screwed up school and some other stuff like finding out I had a crush on a girl. It freaked me out in the beginning but I don't give a shit anymore. Next topic. I have summer vacation right now, but my parents are slave drivers T^T and want me to help. Since I also bought a new horse, I have to spend time with her too. Still, I decided I would treat you guys on a long chapter. And I found out I share my B-day with Xanxus and Naruto! O___O W00TT Go October 10__th__!_

_It has 12 pages O_O_

_And over 6000 words!_

_Holy shit! That is the most I wrote in my entire life for one chapter *head desk* anyyyyywaaaayyy this is mostly dedicated to my best friend The-Tobi-Meister who is on vacation right now T_T and her B-day is in a few days._

_I am a sadist (you'll figure out why soon enough) and I have an addiction to Hollywood Undead. I used some of their lyrics _

_Have fun reading and hope you like it! (mostly 'cause I think this chapter sucks as much as a vacuum cleaner) And me doesn't own anything T_T_

Chapter 3

Lame excuses and shocking confessions

It took three long days before the doctors let him go home. He didn't understand the big deal. He was fine, honestly. It was their fault they didn't believe him. And it was their stupid idea to keep him here to do tests and check his mental state. Not that those were needed anyway. Because he felt fine and had no thoughts or whatever to do it again. No thank you, he wanted to go home.

The first day Tsuna stayed there was of course the day that his twin Giotto had freaked out and got pissed. That had hurt him and left him silent. His parents came in a few minutes after his blonde twin had left and his mother had showered him with hugs and kisses. His father had hugged him too but was more curious to the reason why his youngest son was like this. Of course he questioned it but he only got a weak sorry and his son had already averted his eyes and looked at the wall completely dazed and unseeing. This worried Nana and Iemitsu greatly. They left a few hours later because visiting hours were over and they wanted to check up on Giotto to make sure he was okay and at home.

The second day Tsuna was more like his usual self and even smiled a bit. After Nana had cuddled with him for a few minutes, he became curious and asked if his twin had come home safely. Nana had hesitated a little before telling that the blonde had gone straight home. She contemplated a little about telling Tsuna about the mirror and decided it was better he knew. She gently told him Giotto had smashed the mirror and had injured his hand in the progress. Tsuna didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out how it happened and completely freaked out about his twin's hand and started blaming himself over the matter he had caused his brother to do such thing. Mainly because Giotto was always calm and didn't lose his cool easily. Nana calmed him down and reassured that Giotto was okay.

The third day was obviously getting annoying. After undergoing five mental tests and four bodily checkups, he was getting irritated by the fact that he still wasn't home and hadn't seen his twin in two days. Two days! Okay, that wouldn't be much in somebody else's eyes but it was a lot in the twin's eyes, simply because they had never been separated for more than a few hours most.

The doctors even tried to argue with him about getting therapy. And no, he was not happy **at all**. Sure, they could help people, but majority of all those people always thought to know exactly how the other felt. Well in his case they couldn't help, Tsuna was sure of it and of course he was driven to a point he got so annoyed that he lost his temper and had yelled that he was fine and that they should fuck off with their therapy. Tsuna never cursed, Giotto did but only sometimes. When Tsuna **did** curse, well let's just keep it that he will be very irritated and snappy. So finally, (just because they were scared to get another string of threats and curse words thrown at their heads) they had given him the green light and he could go home.

Well, getting home was not easy either. He expected to see his twin waiting for him but he wasn't there sadly. He figured Giotto was still mad at him.

Nana sensed the disappointment coming from Tsuna and had assured him Giotto was at school. When the blonde got home, Tsuna's prediction was right. His older brother was still mad at him. Giotto had looked at him and told him he collected the brunette's lost homework and notes. The sudden change in Giotto's character was obvious to Tsuna. He was cold and distance to everybody instead of being calm, gentle and giving of a comforting warmth. The blonde had spared him a last glance before he announced he had to do his homework and disappeared upstairs.

The next few days were all the same. Eating breakfast together, lunch and diner. Each time Giotto would keep his eyes mostly focussed on the brunette. When everybody was done and stood up to help Nana with the dishes, Giotto would ignore him. When he left, the blonde glared at him when their eyes would meet and dare him to pull the same stunt as before. The glare that the blonde sent him tonight was rather scary when he went upstairs.

The cutting tension between the two didn't go unnoticed by either parents but neither of them said something and figured the twins needed to solve this mess themselves.

That night Tsuna had found a way to relieve his own tension. He found an old journal he had gotten a few years ago. What he wrote in it were his own thoughts and problems. He made up a person to write to. Because it would be easier to have that person in mind and tell him about your problems, you didn't have to be afraid to get judged or hurt by that person's own opinions. He found himself more like his usual self and was getting less pressured because he could vent his problems now.

He wrote in the journal that night with his headphones over his ears and listening to his favourite songs. It calmed him immensely and he was glad. He let a gentle smile appear on his lips and a soft pink covered his cheeks and nose. His brown eyes were shining brightly as he continued to write.

_Journal entry 1 __April 18__th_

_This is the first time I write in this journal. I feel like I should name it despite how weird it sounds, but I guess it just makes it easier for me to write in here. I will dub you now as Sora! That way you'll always remember me of Gio. Sora means sky and I see the sky as a sign of freedom. I love the blue __colour of it and every time I look at it, I'll smile. I love the sky because it has the same colour as Giotto's eyes and it'll calm me down._

_Well now you're probably wondering who Giotto is, right? Well Giotto is my older twin. But our closeness is having a lot of problems. It all started four weeks ago, when the bathroom accident happened. I wanted to take a shower or a nice bath but that all changed when I opened the door and saw Gio in progress of putting on his boxers. That was really awkward, mainly because I couldn't stop staring even though I was so embarrassed. I was disturbed by my own thoughts. I thought he was really hot. That thought is what really got me and is one of the main reasons this mess happened. Just so you know, it is wrong to love your own brother or twin but I just couldn't help it. I don't know but I want to disagree with that unwritten rule. _

_So, after I slammed the door shut, I ran back to my room to think things over. I really felt like a girl with a crush. When I thought that I probably wrinkled my nose. But that aside, it was that thought that made me realise I was in love with my twin. Normally, things like that are frowned down upon and aren't really considered normal. I wouldn't really know if it _is_ wrong or right but I can't bring myself to care at this moment. I came to terms with it and accepted it. I can't do much more than that either._

_The main problem is that I'm really scared to tell him or anybody else. I'm scared that they'll hate me because I love my own twin more and differently than I should. It hurts so much and I was so scared to even talk to him. So I shut everybody out. I felt nauseous every time I ate something, so I guess I puked it out again. Heh, not really a good topic. So back to the rest, I tried to avoid breakfast as much as possible. I couldn't sleep at night either because I would get nightmares. It always started with how I would confess to Giotto and after that I would be rejected and treated cruelly. The next dream I got would always be worse than the last one I had. I got paler and lost weight. I know I looked unhealthy so I tried to hide it as much as possible._

_It only lasted three weeks before Gio came and wanted an explanation about it. He figured out that there was something wrong with me. He wanted me to tell him but I couldn't. I just couldn't tell him, I was so afraid the dreams would come true. I refused to tell him. We got in a fight and he accidentally yelled at me. I wasn't feeling really well that day both so the yelling made it worse and before I knew it I had already passed out._

_When I woke up again, I was in the __hospital. I was only awake for a few minutes before I fell asleep again. The next time I woke up again was because my twin was stroking my cheek. When I opened my eyes he was smiling at me. He told me he felt really guilty about yelling at me and asked if I could ever forgive him. Of course I forgave him but than he asked about happened again and I couldn't tell him. He got really angry, so angry that he was cold and that only happens when he's royally pissed off. He stomped out of the room after chewing me out. According to my mom, Giotto had hurt himself. She told me the mirror was broken too. I freaked out of course. Mom told me he was okay so that was a relief. The mirror wasn't that lucky though, it was broken to shards by Giotto. He can be dangerous when he's pissed. _

_Now that I'm home, Gio doesn't say a thing to anybody and mostly ignores me. Of course that hurts a lot but I'll have to take it. Well this will do for the first time I guess. Bye bye. I promise the next time I write I will explain more about it.  
Tsuna._

The teen closed his new sanctuary softly and let out a sigh. He felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. A heavy pressure was lifted from his shoulders but it would never relieve him completely.

_(And it's true, I hurt too)_

_(Remember I loved you)_

Every night, Tsuna would write in it. He became less depressed and more like his usual self. Though, he still couldn't look his brother in the eye.

He would write about his day and certain things about his family or other random topics that was on his mind that day. 

It was a new routine. A new routine that would eventually, not work anymore. 

_(It was my heart, my life)_

_(It was my start, your knife)_

_Fe__verish touches._

_Searing__ kisses were shared between the two._

_A moan fell from red plump lips. Both looked at each other before they started kissing again. Neither one of them wanted to stop. The body beneath him sighed in pleasure as he started to plant soft kisses along their neck._

"_Please..." They looked at him with pleading eyes as he continued lower and lower. "Please, I need you..." the soft voice pleaded. Their voice sounded like a sweet melody to him. Beautiful and sweet._

_When he looked up at them. He couldn't stop looking at their eyes. They were glazed over by lust and need. And only for him to see in euphoric bliss._

_They locked lips again, tongues toying and sliding over each other. Investigating the new found territory, they moaned. Unable to resist the forbidden sin they were committing. Nothing else mattered anymore, only the quivering body beneath him. Nothing else existed but them._

_He slid his hands carefully over the smaller frame. Running his hands over the smooth skin and stopping at the hips. He pressed a gentle hand against the flat stomage and played with the skin. Just feeling and dipping slightly lower. _

_They broke away and panted. He stared at the beautiful sight in front of him. Flushed face that was highlighted by the silver shine of the moonlight, slightly parted lips, half lidded eyes that were glazed over by lust. It made him go crazy._

_The smaller figure raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. They wrapped the other arm around the blonde's neck and pulled him closer. Smirking, the younger one licked his ear and nibbled on the lob._

"_You know what you want to do with me." The smaller one whispered hotly. Running their small hands through the blonde locks, the lithe body twisted slightly to get more comfortable on the bed. The blonde smirked and kissed the other again. They both moaned as they touched and kissed._

_Slowly, the blonde's hands wandered further down south and sneaked underneath the piece of clothing. The body underneath him gasped and broke away. They grinned at each other._

"_Gio." They spoke in a sultry voice. Enchanting the blonde completely. They leaned up and nuzzled his ear gently._

_"Gio, you need to wake up." They whispered. In his aroused state, the blonde looked confusedly at the other._

"_huh?" _

"_You need to wake up." The blonde raised his eyebrow and straddled the younger one. The other smirked slyly ran his hands over the blonde's chest._

"_What?"_

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASS" His face was hit by a pillow and he shot up in bed.

"What the hell?" The blonde teen looked around sleepily. He spotted his twin and turned red when he remembered the dream he had been awoken from. Giotto quickly drew his legs up to hide his obvious problem.

The brunette stood there, completely clueless about his twin's little problem, frowning at him. Tsuna whacked him with the pillow again.

"Ow, hey! What the hell Tsuna. What are you doing here?" the blonde scowled at his younger brother while rubbing the side of his head.

"Mom said I should wake you up for breakfast. I tried calling your name, but it didn't work. I tried shaking you, but that didn't either, so I smacked you with a pillow. That worked." The brunette grinned at him and hid the pillow behind his back.

"So, you coming for breakfast?" the teen rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just get out before I start smacking you with something else." The blonde threatened. Tsuna squeaked before running out of the room. Giotto sighed and groaned. Now of all times he had a dream like that and his twin had to wake him up. He was lucky Tsuna was so innocent and clueless. It could've been worse though, his mother could've woken him up! Lucky him. He groaned as he flexed his legs and stared at his lap. He rubbed his face and threw the covers off of him. It was gonna be a long day, especially for him.

_(Now I can see your pain)_

_(I'm sorry, goodbye)_

The blonde teen made his way downstairs after taking care of his little 'problem'. Sighing, he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He stumbled further downstairs gracefully, almost but, not completely, falling flat on his face due to his low hanging pants, and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. He smiled. Tsuna was talking animatedly with their mother about something. He was glad Tsuna was more like his old self. Maybe still a bit timid but still more like the usual. It was good to see this. Just like before this mess was created.

His mind trailed of and back to his dream. Unconsciously, he flushed red and stared at the table. How could he even dream about something like that? He groaned and let is head fall on the table with a rather loud 'thunk'.

"Ow" he whined softly and cradled his head. He continued laying there until his mother patted his head.

"Honey, lift your head from the table please. You still need to eat breakfast." She smiled cheerfully and the teen groaned in response. He turned his head slightly and stared at her.

"Do I have to?" he whined childishly and pouted slightly.

"Yes honey. Breakfast his ready." Nana smiled again and kissed her son's cheek. Who, in return, started wiping his cheek furiously. He stuck his tongue out.

"Ewww, woman cooties." Nana laughed.

"Don't be so immature Gio-kun. I hope you're not gonna act like that when you find someone and they kiss your cheek."

They both laughed. Giotto didn't notice his twin's eyes on him though. The warm smile on the brunette's face went also unnoticed by the blonde teen.

_(I used to be love struck)_

_(Now I'm just fucked up)_

_Journal entry 10. May 3__rd _

_Everything's getting better at home. I'm glad, mainly because there isn't a tense air anymore. But, hiding the fact that I love him so much is getting harder then I originally thought. _

_Today I was talking with mom about the funny faces Gio made while sleeping and waking up. He really looked funny when I woke him up. It was like he didn't know where he was and was lost like a small child. I smacked him with a pillow too. The face he made was hilarious. It reminded me from when we were younger and had a pillow fight. _

_I don't have much to tell though. Everything that stood out and nothing happened today either. Maybe, this will be a very short entry. I guess I can tell about tomorrow._

_Gio's going to school and I stay home. Mom said it would be better to stay home for a while and rest some more. I feel fine but mom probably meant that I look really thin. I guess she wants me too get back to normal before I go back to school._

_So that'll be another boring day on my own. It's getting late, I'll see you the next time Sora._

_(Pull up my sleeve)_

_(And see the pattern of my cuts)_

Three weeks at home.

Tsuna groaned softly. It was getting harder each day. He couldn't look at his blonde twin without blushing. It was a real disaster. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Nana looked at her youngest son with a concerned face. She disliked seeing her children troubled. And the fact that her youngest son was completely spacing out didn't help either.

"Tsu-kun." She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him upright a bit.

The brunette looked up at his mother's concerned face and swallowed hard. He was scared. How was he supposed to begin in the first place? He knew nothing. He averted his gaze and stared aimlessly at the wall for a few minutes, worrying Nana even more. The usually cheerful woman frowned and placed a hand on his forehead. Startled, Tsuna looked back at her and blinked.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun?" Tsuna bit his lip softly, thinking hard about telling his mother. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I love someone who is very close and dear to me, but I'm afraid that if I tell them they will hate me." The young teen turned to stare at the table and sniffled softly. Nana smiled gently at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Tsu-kun, if they are really close to you and also care about you, they should and will accept you, no matter what. Even if they don't return you feelings." She smiled again and kissed his forehead in a loving manner. "And I will accept you no matter what. As long as my baby is happy, I'm happy."

Tsuna grinned and hugged his mother. "Thanks a lot mom!"

Nana smiled wider and her eyes glinted. "Now dear, who is it, huh. Do I know them? Are they cute?"

Tsuna flushed and pouted cutely. "MOM!"

Nana giggled at her son's reaction and patted his head lovingly.

"Now, now Tsu-kun. I'm your mother remember. You can tell me everything, especially about your special someone. It's only natural." She teased him.

Tsuna pouted and huffed, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. _Mom always likes to tease us whenever she gets the chance. But it's really funny when she does that with Gio. He can make the funniest faces. _The brunette smiled to himself at the thought.

_(I'm writing on this paper)_

_(Wishing for some __saviour)_

_Giotto sighed. He looked around him and frowned. This wasn't his room. His room wasn't this big nor did he have an old Victorian styled bed like that either. He wrinkled his nose in confusion. He shivered suddenly. The blonde looked down and his eyes widened._

_He was almost naked, the only pieces of clothing he was wearing, were black boxers and an open dress shirt. He was completely confused by the situation now._

_A small giggle interrupted his train of thoughts and his head snapped towards the sound. His sky blue eyes stared at the bed where a figure laid, smiling coyly at him. _

_Their head propped up by a hand and legs swinging back and forth. It was obviously a boy, since the person didn't have boobs, even if he had a girlish figure._

_The boy giggled in amusement again and winked at him._

"_Come on silly, get on the bed before you catch a cold." The boy smiled._

_Giotto recognized the voice easily and blinked. He started to smirk devilishly and walked towards the bed._

"_Hmm, didn't expect you here." The blonde mused and dragged his hand over the boy's thigh. The smooth skin was warm to touch under his fingers and he marvelled at softness. He grinned and let his hand rest on the younger one's inner thigh._

_Warm brown eyes were fixated on him and shone brightly in the moonlight. The older teen smirked again and let his hand trail upwards, waiting for the younger boy's reaction. The boy gasped and looked at him. Giotto grinned again._

_The blonde crawled on the bed and straddled the boy's upper thighs. He leaned forward and nipped at the tan skin of the boy's neck. He felt the teen under him tense slightly and kissed his cheek lightly._

"_Something wrong?" Giotto asked. The other shook his head and shrugged lightly._

"_Don't you ever wonder if this is wrong?" The younger one asked hesitantly and tilted his head to look into the sky blue eyes of his love._

_Giotto frowned slightly in response and kissed the younger boy's cheek again._

"_Why do you ask?"_

_The brown eyed teen shrugged wordlessly._

"_As long as we love each other it doesn't mattert." Giotto smiled and traced the boy's neck. "It doesn't matter at all." He whispered soothingly._

_The boy smiled back and leaned up to kiss the older teen. Giotto met him halfway and the two shared a gentle kiss._

_Giotto smirked again as they broke away and rested his forehead against the boy's. They stared in each other eyes for a few minutes before the blonde broke eye contact and licked the smaller teen's neck, drawing a soft moan from the pink, plump lips. The boy twisted his body and turned around, throwing his arms around Giotto's neck in the process._

_The blonde's eyes glided over the lithe body underneath him, marvelling at the soft, smooth skin he saw._

"_So beautiful." He murmured softly and reached up to capture those soft lips again. He let his hands wander up to rest at the younger teen's sides and kneaded the skin gently. The younger teen smiled against his mouth and tugged gently on the blonde strands._

_The two teens continued kissing and gently touching each other like that until Giotto broke away and grinned misciviously at the boy. Said boy pouted slightly and cocked his head to the side. _

"_What?" The blonde's grin got wider and he pressed a hand on the boy's waistline._

"_Nothing." The boy narrowed his eyes and tugged on the blonde hair again. _

"_Tell me what you're planning." The blonde teen licked his lips and stared at the boy underneath him._

"_Do you really wanna know?" The boy huffed and tugged the blonde hair harder._

"_Yes, of course you *baka." _

"_I'm no idiot. I may be blonde but I'm not an idiot." Giotto scoffed. "Hmm, maybe I can convince you with another way" His mouth spread out in a grin and his hand travelled lower and toyed with the younger teen's waistband. His grin widening as the boy's breath hitched._

"_You changed the topic." The smaller boy choked out._

"_I did?" His fingertips slipped underneath the fabric and slightly ghosted over the skin._

_The boy didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting his hand run through the blonde strands. The blonde watched closely and let his fingertips slip further down the younger teen's skin. He smirked when the boy let out a soft moan and arched into his touch._

_The blonde leaned down and trailed butterfly kissed down the boy's stomage, sometimes nipping or licking at the soft skin. The boy moaned softly ant panted slightly. Giotto glanced up slightly at the boy and pulled the waistband of the boy's boxers down a few inches, revealing more flawless skin to the blonde. _

_The younger one let out a soft mewl and bit his lip in embarrassment from the small sound. The blonde nipped and kissed the newly revealed skin, causing the boy to muffle a moan. Giotto trailed his hands to the younger teen's upper thighs and massaged the smooth skin gently. The boy muffled more moans, whimpers and mewls, biting the side of his hand._

"_Don't." The boy muffled another sound after a harsh nip on the inside of his thigh. He swallowed thickly._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Don't hide the sounds you make. I want to hear them."_

"_O-okay." The teen bucked his hips slightly, signalling the blonde that he wanted something._

_Giotto chuckled slightly and moved to remove the younger teen's boxers completely. Slowly, he inched the boxers down. Just, when he was about to remove the offending piece of clothing, he was rudely shaken from it all._

_(Now I've gone away)_

_(I've seen better days then yesterday)_

The rudely awoken blonde fell with a thud on the ground and raised his body slightly on his fore arms, grumbling and cursing everything in a very colourful vocabulary. He received a swift smack to the back of his head, which in return resulted him to fall back and face plant the pillow. Again, the blonde grumbled.

"Come on you lazy ass! Get up! You need to get ready for school. Geez, I swear, if I have to wake you up again, I'm waking you up with ice cold water. Were you in a coma or something?" The voice of his little twin reached his ears and he turned his head to see the brunette with his hands on his hips and a cute pout on his face.

Giotto smirked and reached over to tug on the sweatpants the brunette was wearing. He tugged hard and the piece of clothing slipped down Tsuna's legs, revealing his blue boxers and tan, smooth legs to the world (more like his perverted older twin -_-"). Tsuna spluttered and blushed, yanking his sweats up and holding the waistband protectively.

"Baka! Don't do that!" Tsuna glared at his brother before stomping a foot on his twin's butt, receiving a pained groan (remember, he still has his 'problem' xD). Satisfied with the reaction, Tsuna nudged the same foot in his twin's side.

"Y'know, you really need to get up. **Kaa-san is waiting downstairs with a bucket of ice cubes." Tsuna said softly.

"Hnn, I'm coming." Giotto grunted shooed his twin out. Tsuna left without another word.

_(And now you're dead inside)_

_(Still, you wonder why)_

It had been three weeks since Tsuna came home.

A tense air hung around in the house again, the two youngest occupants of the house caused it but neither showed any sign of discomfort to the rest of the family. The time without each other and the silence was taking a toll on both boys. Tsuna was spacing out a lot and also jumpy, Giotto on the other hand was getting very frustrated because of the dreams and having to take care of the same problem every morning.

Tsuna was very nervous this particular morning. He was going to confess to Giotto, regardless of his fears, he just needed to get it out because he couldn't take the pressure anymore. It was getting too much to handle.

He exhaled shakily and nervously rubbed his hands together. He could already hear his older twin's footsteps on the stairs. It would only be a matter of seconds before he would enter the kitchen. Tsuna's head snapped up when Giotto entered the kitchen and sat down in his usual seat from across Tsuna.

Nana was in her usual cheerful mood and put their breakfast on the table with a smiling face. She clapped her hands together and sat down in her own seat.

"Good morning Gio-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." The blonde answered as he glanced up at his mother and then back at the food. His stomage grumbled loudly. Nana laughed lightly and nodded, indicating it was okay to start eating. The three ate their breakfast calmly in silence.

When they finished, Giotto thanked their mother for breakfast and pushed away from the table and got up. Tsuna panicked and watched with wide eyes as his twin made his way towards the hallway. He thanked his mother quickly and hurried to the hallway, thoughts running around in his head.

"Giotto, wait!" Tsuna called out, standing in the middle of the hall and nervously clenching his hands into small fists. The blonde stopped walking when he heard his name being called and turned around to face his younger brother. His face was devoid of all emotions as he looked at the nervous brunette.

"What do you want? I have to get ready for school." His voice was cold and menacing, something it had never been towards Tsuna. It scared him. The fear was visible in his big brown eyes as he stared at his older twin. Giotto noticed and sighed.

"What is it Tsuna?" He changed his tone more gentle but it was still a bit cold.

"I… uh I n-need to t-tell you something Gio." His voice came out softer than he wanted and he bit his lip. The blonde teen walked down the few steps he had taken and walked calmly towards Tsuna.

"What is it about" The small brunette avoided looking at his brother and sniffed softly. He was panicking! He was going to back out, he was just _so scared_.

"I-I want t-to t-t-tell you, I c-can't h-handle this a-anymore." He said softly.

"Tell me what?" Giotto questioned, you needed patience when talking to Tsuna sometimes. And now was no exception.

"I can't take this anymore Gio, this is really hurting me. I can't take the way you're treating me. I want it to stop. I'm scared but I trust you and I want to tell you, I was just so scared. Please, can you please hear me out? I just can't take this anymore." Tsuna choked out. He was already shaking and his lip was almost bleeding from the biting he kept doing.

Nana had noticed something was amiss and appeared in the doorframe, regarding her sons with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright?" The blonde looked up at his mother and frowned slightly.

"Mom, Tsuna isn't feeling so well." The brown haired woman bit her lip slightly.

"Ohh, Tsu-kun. I have to leave to pick your father up from the airport." Giotto blinked.

"Mom, is it okay for me to stay home to care of Tsuna? I don't think it would hurt much if I stayed home for a day. And obviously, there has to be someone to take care of  
Tsuna." The blonde teen patted himself on the back mentally at his quick save.

"Okay, I'll call the school to say you are sick." Giotto nodded and looked down at his younger brother.

"Come on." With that, Giotto grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him upstairs to Tsuna's room. The brunette went to sit on his bed as the older teen locked the door and sat across from him. Giotto crossed his arms and waited quietly for Tsuna to begin. Tsuna swallowed thickly and clasped his hands together nervously.

"Please don't interrupt me, no matter what I say." Tsuna muttered softly, his brother nodded in agreement.

"A-and promise me that you won't hate me."

"I promise."

"This mess started six weeks ago, when I saw you in the bathroom. I was thinking weird stuff that scared me a lot since it's not exactly accepted by society. I was also scared of your reaction, what you would think of me. I couldn't bare the fact that you could possibly hate me. I felt uneasy and slightly nauseous because of it. So, that could explain me puking my guts out." Tsuna's eyes stared aimlessly at his hands as he paused slightly. Giotto only stared at him silently, waiting for the reason that had upset his younger twin greatly. The brunette breathed in deeply and continued.

"I couldn't tell you because I was too afraid of my own fears. But the way you treated me was something I couldn't bare for the first few days, but if it meant I was protecting myself from getting hurt and you hating me, I would deal with it. Or so, I told myself. As the days went on, I had found a way that made me more relaxed. But after a while that didn't help anymore. The cold stares you gave hurt a lot. But, you're my twin. We were always very close, we know everything about each other. It isn't easy, _this_ isn't easy. I could lose you as my twin for all I know. But it still needs to be done." By now, tears were running down Tsuna's cheeks and falling on the palms of his hands.

"My head says it's wrong but my heart says it's right. Mom always says that we should follow our heart. And… and my heart s-says that I love you. Not only as in brotherly love but something far more deeper. I love you so much it hurts, it hurts just so much. And knowing that this is a forbidden love, hurts even more." Tsuna's shoulders shook as he bowed his head further down and sobbed quietly.

Giotto's eyes were impossibly wide. His baby brother had just confessed to him. He had had dreams for the past several months about his younger twin and it weren't normal ones. He had always known he loved Tsuna more than he should but he just kept it to himself, hoping the attraction he felt for his twin would pass with time. But now, now it was like he lived in a dream.

Tsuna took his brother's silence as a rejection and cried harder. The sobs racking his entire frame as he continued to cry.

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of sobs. He bit his lip and swallowed thickly, he hated seeing Tsuna cry. He sighed and lifted Tsuna's chin with two fingers. Glassy brown eyes that were rimmed with tears looked up at him in confusion. The blonde wiped the tears from Tsuna's cheeks and cupped his face gently.

He did the one thing he could think of.

He kissed Tsuna.

_/AN/ Hello again. Hope you enjoyed it. Hehehe, about those two thingies that were Giotto's dreams, please don't be too critical. I've never written something like that before and I have no sexual experience whatsoever. ^^"_

_* baka basically means idiot in Japanese I think._

_** Kaa-san is a way to say mother I think. Please correct me if I'm wrong._

_I love you guys for all the reviews you gave me. It made me so happy!_

_R&R _


	5. Twins only

_AN: OMG! I'M SOOOOO SORRYYYYY. PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE. *crawls under a rock* I totally lost my inspiration for this and couldn't write a decent word anymore._

_I love you guys and really appreciate the support you've given me. You guys rock. ^^ Special thanks to _racooncity_ for helping me out. You are freaking awesome xD_

_I started third year__ (yaaay) and got cluttered in school work and decisions for my future -_-" Buuuutttt I got two new kitties, new friends, a lip piercing and I FINALLY made up a plot. I have no idea how many chapters but after _Twin Hearts_ is finished there's gonna be a sequel. Uhmm for the next update I'm probably gonna update two chapters and delete my Author Notes. So yeah, have fun reading ^^_

Twin Hearts

Chapter 4

Twins only.

The blond acted on impulse when he saw his younger twin tear up. But now that he actually got a taste of the smaller brunette, he found he couldn't stop. The taste was just too addicting to the young blonde. At first, he felt his twin tense but now. He laughed in his mind. Tsuna was returning his kiss shyly. He smiled into the kiss as he slid his arms around his twin's waist. Tsuna hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck and squeezed lightly.

The brunette stared with wide eyes at the half lidded blue ones as his twin pulled away, his arms slipping away from the older teen's neck. The blonde teen licked his lips and smiled lightly. He sat up on his knees and leaned closer. Their noses were almost touching as Giotto placed his hands at Tsuna's thighs and whispered into the brunette's ears.

"_I love you too."_He pressed his lips against Tsuna's lightly and pulled away again.

The small brunette came over his shock at those words quickly as his eyes watered. He wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck and pressed himself closer to his older twin. It felt perfect.

Tears ran over his cheeks as he buried himself in the blonde's neck and squeezed tighter. He felt how his twin wrapped his own arms around his thin waist. _If I only told him sooner I wouldn't have hurt him and myself._

Giotto hummed softly as he felt his little brother shaking. His fingers tracing the younger boy's sides as Tsuna's hold on him became tighter. Everything was okay now. Tsuna would be happy again and everything would return to normal, okay not exactly to normal since they both had confessed their feelings. So that would be the only thing that changed between them. It would be the two of them again and no one else.

Tsuna pulled away and sniffled softly. The blonde couldn't help the grin that took place on his lips as he looked at the younger twin. Grinning slyly, Giotto lifted Tsuna's chin and placed a light kiss on the younger twin's lips. The brunette gaped at him. 

*^*^*^* Tsuna pov. *^*^*^* 

What is he doing! I don't understand anything he is pulling right now. Is this supposed to be a joke or something? I gaped at Giotto as he kept grinning like a mad man at me. I shook my head and glared at him slightly. Okay, I admit it's more like pouting but still! I don't understand.

"What are you doing!" I know I shouldn't hiss at him but I wanted an explanation. Okay. Now I'm really confused, why is he looking at me like that! I'm not some piece of meat! Why is he…

" I want to kiss you Baka. I thought that would be obvious now that I know you love me. You don't expect me to do nothing, do you? Because I don't think my self control will be all that good." I couldn't help but gape again. How can he say such things and not be embarrassed? That stupid blonde idiotic older twin, why must he always be so freaking cool! I pouted at him again and turned away when I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up you meanie." He grinned at me again and touched my cheek. "Come on Tsu, I know you want to kiss me too." My face flushed a darker shade of red when I turned to him. His gentle smile that had always managed to turn me to a pile of goo, was plastered on his face. I gave in and smiled back at him.

"You are beautiful Tsuna." He moved closer to me and pulled me onto his lap. I yelped slightly and hugged him tightly. Giotto chuckled and petted my head. I sighed and hugged him tightly, I couldn't believe it. It seemed so surreal, one minute I'm scared he's going to hate me and then he's kissing me. I really hope this isn't some cruel dream that gets my hopes up and then crushes it.

"This isn't a dream is it? You really love me back?" Giotto pushed me back slightly and cupped my face. He studied it with sad smile and kissed me briefly.

"It's not a dream Tsu, I really do love you. I've loved you for a long time. I've always loved you and I still do. I resented myself for loving my own twin but I couldn't hate you so I accepted my feelings. Believe me, I'd never hurt you willingly" I could only nod and bury my face in his neck. Leave it to Giotto to make me act like a little girl. Stupid ass. Sexy ass though, stupid but sexy. I smiled into his shoulder and bit the inside of my cheek.

"You okay Tsu?" And here he goes and ruins the silent but happy mood. I think I should help him shut up. I sighed and pulled away, our eyes locking. I smiled shyly and leaned forward, kissing him softly.

*^*^*^*Tsu-pov over*^*^*^*

The pair kissed slowly and parted reluctantly when air was needed. No words were needed between them and their lips met again quickly. Giotto, being the bold one, parted his lips and pressed his tongue against the seam of Tsuna's lips. Said brunette gasped and the blonde took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

They broke away from each other again with a smile on their face. Tsuna looked down as he bit his lower lip, entwining their fingers in a loose hold. The older twin's smile widened and squeezed gently. Blue eyes sparkled as they met chocolate brown ones, their lips meeting again and again in soft passionate kisses. The whole world seemed to fade, leaving only them behind.

After several minutes of kissing, the twins were lying next to each other, their lips still moving over each other gently.

Giotto grinned against his twin's lips as memories of his dreams flashed through his mind, his hands moving on its own and sliding beneath the thin material the brunette wore. Said brunette gasped against his brother's lips when he felt slightly chilly hands trail up his stomach. The blonde pulled away from those temping lips and trailed butterfly kisses down Tsuna's neck. It felt even better than he imagined it to be.

The blonde raised his head and tugged Tsuna's shirt over his head, throwing it in a random direction. He licked his lips as he gazed at the newly revealed skin and leaned down to nip at the brunette's collarbone. He smirked into the skin at the slight yelp he received and continued, kissing down his twin's chest.

The smaller teen could only lay there writhing under his twin's touches. He gasped and moaned and tugged the blonde strands sharply when his Giotto licked over his nipple. The blonde made a sound and raised his head with a pout.

"Hey…. That hurt you know." Tsuna made a face and tugged his hair again. "You're not fair. Why do you still have your shirt" the brunette whined with a dark blush on his face and raised his other hand to tug on his brother's shirt. Giotto only grinned in response and pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it away. "Better now, Tsu-kun?" he smirked and leaned over the brunette, licking the shell of his ear gently.

Said brunette shivered and wound his arms around the blonde's neck, raising his big, innocent eyes to look at the other. "Gio, please." He whispered and pouted a little. Giotto swallowed hard as his eyes shifted between staring at his twin's eyes and lips. "Always" he croaked as he pressed their lips together again. His hands slid over the perfect skin of the other's waist and settled gently on his hips.

The world disappeared around them once again and they didn't notice the sound of the front door opening nor closing.

"TSU-KUN! GIO-KUN! COULD YOU PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS?" Said teens flew away from each other in surprise. Tsuna ended up against the wall, banging his head against it in the progress and his twin ended up on the floor on his back. The blonde cursed loudly and sat up slowly, wincing from the stab of pain in back. Tsuna yelped slightly and grabbed his head. He glanced at his twin and gave a small smile.

"You okay?" The blonde nodded and stood gingerly, scanning the floor for their shirts. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the places they ended up. One hanging from the closet, the other on the desk.

After they had redressed themselves, they slowly descended the stairs and entered the living room. Giotto frowned at the sight that greeted them. Both their parents were there and a person he'd never seen in his life before.

"What's going on?" he voiced his suspicion as his eyes narrowed at the unknown person sitting on the couch. Nana smiled and patted his head lovingly. The person smirked at the obvious suspicion in the teens voice and stood from the couch.

"My name is…."

_AN: Ahhh. Sorry, the ending is really rushed since I wanted to finish it tonight for several reasons. 1. It's the one year anniversary. It's been a year. Woooowwww lol. 2. I have exam week and I'm supposed to study for my Dutch exam that I so suck in. and 3 I thought it was time to update and I got a update attack xD_

_BTW. I'm gonna use Reborn but I don't know if I should use Adult Reborn or the baby. Please tell me what you think. R&R please. I love you guys ^^_


	6. A change in plans

_AN: Sorry, I didn't mean to let it wait so long but I didn't have any inspiration. I started my 4__th__ year now, but I was sick at home last week because I pulled a stomach muscle during PE. I started writing again because I wanted to update before I go to Italy for a week. I'm leaving Friday. =D I'm so excited! Only one update too though. Hope this is enough to satisfy for now. I did my best._

Twin Hearts

Chapter 5

A change in plans.

" My name is Reborn." The man tipped his fedora hat slightly and smirked at the twins in greeting. He looked at the older twin with amusement when the blond twin growled slightly and stepped in front of the younger one.

Reborn's eyes strayed over to the younger twin whose warm caramel eyes were peeking over the blonde's shoulder innocently. The corner of his mouth twitched upward at the sight. The brunette was way too cute for his own good and that would surely get _them_ _both _in trouble frequently. Especially at their new location.

"Boys, please introduce yourselves." Iemitsu smiled as he sat back down on the couch, ignoring the disbelieving look from his oldest son deliberately.

Tsuna peeked over to his father, then to his twin, then to the other man and back to Giotto. He could clearly see how tensed his twin was and gently touched the blonde's arm in order to calm him down somewhat. "Gio, s' okay. Don't overreact." The brunette murmured quietly as his eyes shifted between his brother and the black haired man. He was called 'dame-Tsuna' but that didn't mean he was stupid, he could see how the man's eyes were calculating and studying them.

The blond huffed quietly and stepped forward, stretching out his hand with a blank look. " Sawada Giotto, pleasure to meet you." Reborn smirked and took the blond teen's hand, giving it a firm shake. " Pleasure's all mine Blondie." Said blond scowled angrily at the nickname and took his hand back, shooting the man a glare. Tsuna smiled at his twin and patted his arm gently before stepping forward and stretching out his own hand with a smile.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you." Reborn returned the brunette's smile with a smirk of his own and took his hand, bringing it to his lips and gave Tsuna's hand a small kiss. " The pleasure is all mine, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna's cheeks took on a very pink colour as he blushed and looked away. Reborn smirked and released the brunette's hand, glancing at the blond twin from the corner of his eye. Giotto looked to be absolutely seething, glaring at the black haired man like he had to drop dead.

Iemitsu, who was completely oblivious to the situation, was happily cuddling with Nana, who giggled in response. She clapped her hands when she freed herself from his arms and looked at her twin boys with a wide smile. Iemitsu smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder, joining her with looking at the twins. Giotto still seemed to be glaring murderously at Reborn who in turn had a smug smirk on his face, poor little Tsu-kun tried to calm his twin down with a nervous smile.

" Ne ne, Tsu-kun, Gio-kun. Mama's gonna prepare a big feast for the good news Papa brought." She giggled happily and skipped of to the kitchen. Said boys stared after their mother confusedly and then look at each other. Tsuna stared at his twin and cocked his head to the side, Giotto shrugged and shook his head. They then turned to their father with matching glares. Tsuna crossed his arms and cocked his hip, tapping his foot. Giotto just crossed his arms.

" Err... Well, you see. I uhh..." The oldest blond smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Reborn with pleading eyes who just smirked at him and crossed his arms, his eyes glinting in amusement. Iemitsu sighed miserably and poked his pointer fingers together with a slight pout. The twins, not fazed at all by their father's behaviour, glared harder.

" Father, start explaining." Said father looked at his oldest son and sighed.

" Okay. Well, I got a promotion at work." Tsuna and Giotto blinked at each other and looked at their father. "But that's great news! Why are you acting like we'll hate you or something?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side and frowned.

" What kind of promotion did you get dad? And is that the reason why he's here?" The blond motioned to Reborn and narrowed his eyes. He was more than a bit suspicious about his father's job. And when he came home, Giotto could practically smell the little lies in all of his work stories.

" Can't hide anything from you huh Giotto." Said blond scowled in answer.

" Well, the promotion is good. The downside is that we'll have to move... To Italy. And yes, that's also the reason why Reborn is here. He's going to help us move. I will explain the details tomorrow." Iemitsu sat down on the couch and regarded the twins with tired eyes. They seemed shocked, any second now and Tsuna would start...

" WHAT!" The youngest twin yelled and flailed his arms around. " You can't be serious? What about us. What about school? We can't even speak Italian." Tsuna panicked and stared at him with wide eyes. The older blond sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. Both were startled by a soft chuckle and turned to see Giotto who chuckled softly.

" Why did I expect something like that from you?" He looked with half lidded eyes at his father and cocked his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. " For some reason, I never believed the stories you told when you came back home. I would look at your face and see that stupid grin, and I just knew you were keeping something from us. Mama never noticed, neither did Tsuna. But then you would look at me, like you knew I didn't believe you. And all this time, I was right. You just lied to our faces." The blond chuckled humourlessly and shook his head. "Your such a bastard."

The other three stared at him with a shocked face before Reborn smirked. " He's a lot more perspective than you thought Iemitsu." Said man could only nod dumbly as he stared at his son. " We'll explain everything tomorrow Blondie, then you'll understand why you father lied." Giotto grunted in annoyance and turned to scowl at the wall.

" I... I'm going to help mom with dinner." Tsuna fled to the kitchen when the tension rose as Giotto's face darkened. Tsuna swallowed and glanced back at his twin's hooded eyes. He sighed and turned back to the kitchen, Nana greeting him with a wide smile. The brunette smiled back hesitantly and set to work.

Giotto stared after his younger twin with a scowl. He was pissed that Tsuna always ran away at these situations and left him alone to deal with it by himself. But, he'd rather glare after his twin than look at his father. He was afraid he might loose his self-control and punch his father in the face even if the bastard deserved it, he'd rather not cause a rampage at home with some arrogant ass that was eyeing his twin like a hungry predator. Such things weren't exactly smart. And he hated leaving bad first impressions.

" Giotto." Said blond turned his head slightly, indicating that he was listening but too pissed to look at him properly. The blond heard a heavy sigh and felt a hand drop on his shoulder, his muscles tensed and he looked back at his father who wore a sad expression.

" I'm really sorry about lying to all of you but I did it to protect you from this world. I didn't want to worry you two and your mom so I made up those stories. I swear I will explain everything tomorrow because I don't want your mother knowing just yet. Please, believe me just this once Giotto." The younger blond bit his lip and looked down at his sock clad feet. Words, pictures, parties, everything flashed through his head as he weighed the value of Iemitsu's words and decided.

He relaxed and tilted his head slightly, looking up at the older man with dark eyes.

" Don't blow it again." Giotto shrugged Iemitsu's hand off and brushed passed him and Reborn, walking upstairs and out of their sight.

_*/I'm frozen with this fear/*_

_*/That you may disappear/*_

Dinner was full with chatter. Nana spoke with happiness about the big house they would be living in and how beautiful Italy would be. Tsuna half agreed with his mother and Reborn and Iemitsu joined the happy chatter by putting in their own two cents every now and then, commenting about the scenery and such.

Tsuna sneaked a glance at his twin as he took a bite of his rice, pouting slightly when he noticed the spaced out look on the blonde's face. The brunette kicked his twin's shin slightly and hid a grin when the other's blue eyes shot up and looked around the table. When they reached him, Tsuna innocently nibbled on a piece of grilled pork and glanced back at him. Blue eyes narrowed at the cute smile the brunette gave him.

Tsuna noticed the smirk his twin sent him and shot him a confused look. Giotto only smirked in response. The brunette shook the nagging feeling in the back of his mind away and continued eating. '_Hmmnn delicious food, so goo... what the hell?'_ Tsuna felt something slide up his leg and down, playing with his foot before running up again and caressing his thigh gently. The brown eyed twin swallowed thickly and glanced around the table, panic rising up until he caught the satisfied smirk on his twin's face. Tsuna scowled darkly at him, shoving the foot from his thigh.

" Tsu-kun, is something wrong?" Brown eyes shot to the other side and widened, taking in his mother's confused look and he blushed slightly.

" N-no, nothing's wrong mom. W-why?"

"You were scowling." Tsuna's cheeks became redder and Giotto snorted in amusement. All eyes turned to the blond who grinned widely as he rested his chin on his palm.

" I was teasing Tsuna." The brunette pouted slightly as Nana giggled and smiled.

" I'm so happy you two made up again, I was sad when I noticed you two were fighting but you're not anymore!" She giggled again and clapped her hands. " Now, who wants dessert?"

_*/You saw me at the worst/*_

_*/You caught me falling first/*_

The twins snickered as they walked upstairs, poking each other in the sides teasingly. Tsuna laughed as Giotto wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and lifted him, carrying him across the hall and into the blonde's bedroom. They smiled at each other when the blond placed Tsuna on the bed and crawled next to him, cupping the brunette's cheek gently.

" I love you. " Giotto whispered against his twin's lips softly, his eyes becoming half lidded. Caramel eyes looked straight back at him as he smiled softly and pressed their lips together softly. Tsuna pulled away with a dark blush and smiled shyly back at his twin. His stomach fluttered happily as he leaned over and pecked the blonde's lips again. This is what he always dreamt of. And it felt amazing.

" I love you too." Giotto grinned and hugged Tsuna, falling back against the bed with a happy sigh. He nuzzled the brunette's cheek who giggled in response. They relaxed against the soft mattress and lay there quietly, basking in each other's company.

" Ne, Gio?" The brunette broke the silence after several minutes with a soft voice.

" Hn?" Giotto turned his head slightly to stare at his twin with a questioning look and brushed Tsuna's bangs back slightly.

" Are you really that mad at Papa, Gio?" Said blond scowled up at the ceiling and sighed deeply, contemplating his answer. He wasn't mad per se, he was more disappointed in their father that lied to them than being mad. Giotto breathed deeply and frowned, tightening his grip around his twin unconsciously.

" No. I'm not mad. Just disappointed. He lied to us for years Tsuna, you'd expect your father to be a little honest. But, I'm giving him one last chance. If he lies tomorrow, I don't want to speak to him ever again because all he does is lie. I want to believe that he can talk to us without sprouting lies in between."

Tsuna nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's neck, smiling slightly.

" What do you think about moving to Italy Gio? I really don't know what to think of it." Giotto chuckled and smiled lovingly at the brunette.

" Well, I think it would be good. You can make a fresh start there. Without the bullies and people who call you dame-Tsuna just because you tripped on the first day. I know you are smart Tsuna, so I think we'll be just fine. We have each other remember, you're not alone this time. And I finally get rid of those stupid fangirls. Besides, you don't have to worry about not speaking Italian, I can understand it." The blond grinned and sat up, facing his younger twin.

" I didn't know you could understand Italian. Since when?" Giotto chuckled and gave Tsuna a lopsided smile. " I worked as a waiter in a Italian restaurant remember. I was saving money to buy that manga for you on our birthday last year." The youngest twin's eyes widened in realisation and gasped, clapping his hands over his mouth in disbelief. He completely forgot about that.

" You forgot, didn't you?" The blond grinned and pecked his younger twin on the cheek, enjoying the blush that spread over Tsuna's cheeks and nose. The brunette pouted, nodding as his eyes met his twin's blue ones.

" What time is it?" Giotto parted his lips as he blinked rapidly from the sudden question and glanced at his alarm clock on his bedside table. 21.36 glowed in blue on the small screen. _'That late already?_' The blond frowned and sighed. They had to get up early in the morning so time for bed it was.

" Time for bed Tsu. We have to get up early tomorrow." The brunette pouted and crawled over to settle in his twin's lap comfortably, wrapping his arms loosely around the blonde's neck. Tsuna smiled cutely and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. A light blush spread over Giotto's cheeks as he watched his younger twin with open mouth. The brunette nuzzled a flushed cheek and licked along the shell of Giotto's ear.

" But I'm not sleepy Gio." Tsuna whispered. The blond swallowed hard and turned his head to meet his twin's caramel orbs. The brunette grinned teasingly and pressed their lips together. Giotto pressed back and reached up to stroke his twin's cheeks lightly. They parted for air and leaned their foreheads together, both smiling. Tsuna gave a happy sigh and pecked his twin's lips again with a grin.

" Still want to go to bed Gio?" The blonde groaned and buried his face in his twin's neck.

" You're such a tease Tsuna." Tsuna snorted and leaned back.

" Well then, I guess I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow Gio. Sweet dreams." The brunette smiled cutely, pressed one last kiss to the blonde's lips and stood from the bed. Tsuna turned and walked away with swaying hips, throwing a teasing grin over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

**/ Four hours later/**

Tsuna tossed and turned to fall asleep for hours but to no avail. After turning on his stomach and failing again miserably, he sighed and pushed himself up on his knees. He looked around his room and bit his lip. '_I wonder if Gio's still awake._' The brunette chewed on his thumb as he stared at his door with a conflicted expression. _'Should I or shouldn't I'_ Tsuna pouted slightly and crawled from his bed, tiptoeing across the room and opened his door quietly. He poked his head through and glanced down the hallway, everything was silent. Tsuna sighed and slipped out of his room, tiptoeing across the hall to his twin's room.

His twin's door was slightly open and the brunette glanced through the crack. Giotto was lying on his back with his arms folded underneath his head, Tsuna couldn't see if he was awake or not and slipped inside soundlessly. His feet padded softly over the carpet as he approached the blonde's bed.

" Gio? You awake?" The younger twin whispered as he bent slightly to peer at his twin's face. Blue eyes opened and Giotto turned his head to Tsuna. He frowned and sat up.

" What are you doing up Tsuna? You're supposed to be asleep and in your own bed." The brunette pouted cutely.

" I couldn't sleep, can I stay here?" The blond sighed and pulled his comforter aside. " Get in." Tsuna grinned widely and crawled onto the bed, settling next to his twin. Giotto snorted slightly and pulled his twin into his arms. The brunette sighed contently and snuggled into Giotto's chest, smiling up at his twin who smiled back at him.

" Get some sleep Tsu. We've got an important day tomorrow." Tsuna giggled and snuggled deeper into the blonde's side.

"Night Gio, I love you." Giotto smirked and pressed a soft kiss to brown spikes.

" Night Tsu, and I love you too."

_~TBC~_

_AN: Err, sorry? __Had to cut half of my chapter planning since I couldn't get everything finished for friday. ITALY! Sorry, I'm just really excited xD I'll be writing in the bus (I'm going with school). Soooooo be aware for a sooner update._

_I love you guys and thankyou for all the reviews, faves, alerts and everything else. R&R please, I'll love you to death and make Tsu-kun and Gio something smuttie xD_


	7. Sayonara

_Hello guys, it's been way too long since the last time I updated. I truly am sorry T.T I know I shouldn't make any excuses but the main reason is that I almost failed last year at school and I had to work my ass off. This year isn't all that different. I have to work really hard and I have my final exams soon, 13 May to be exact. I started writing again because of my boyfriend ;3 I didn't have any motivation at first but he encouraged me to continue. So yeah, kudos to him. It's been a rough year and a half for me. But I'm glad to be back and I'm determined to finish this._

_I'm dedicating this chapter to all you guys out there but mostly to my best friend. I thank you all for being amazing :D _

_Beta'd by : _3 cups 0f tea _and soon by _ Koneko-Kisaki _ thanks you two ;3_

Twin Hearts

Chapter 6

Tsuna let out a contented sigh as he snuggled closer against the warmth on his right. A low chuckle rang in his ears and he groaned slightly in protest. He didn't want to wake up yet. He wanted to stay in this warm and comfortable heaven. It smelled good too, he noted dazedly.

"Maa, Tsuna. Don't you think you've slept enough?" That voice rang through his head again. He wrinkled his nose in protest when he felt a slight poke. Why did he have to wake up anyway? Why couldn't he be left alone to sleep peacefully? Besides, he was really comfortable at the moment. He moaned as a shiver coursed through him. His warmth was leaving him! The brunette whined and clutched onto his heat source in a desperate attempt to keep himself warm. That melodious chuckle sounded again as the brunette sighed once again in content. He nuzzled his nose against the smooth surface and smiled; his pillow moving up and down as if it were breathing. Tsuna froze as the thought finally registered. His pillow was breathing…

"HIIIEEEE!"

Poor Tsuna was on the floor in the span of a just few seconds, taking the bed sheet with him. His chest heaved as he panted, staring with big eyes up at his twin. Said twin was on his hands and knees, looking at him over the edge of the bed before collapsing on the mattress, snickering loudly at the sight of his twin. The brunette pouted and crawled up the bed, quickly smacking his twin on the head.

"That wasn't funny, Giotto!" Tsuna cried out loudly. The blonde's snickers receded to chuckles and he turned to face his twin, clear blue eyes shining with amusement.

"You're so cute, Tsuna." Giotto murmured softly. He pressed a soft kiss against his twin's lips and smiled. The brunette blushed and looked to the side. The blonde grinned and cupped his twin's cheeks gently in his hands then pressed their lips together softly. Tsuna sighed into the kiss and relaxed into his twin's hold, closing his eyes in contentment. Giotto smiled as he pulled away and stroked Tsuna's cheek.

"Good morning, Tsu."

The brunette blinked in confusion before giving his twin a bright smile and leaned in to peck him on the lips softly.

"Good morning, Gio."

Giotto blushed slightly and returned Tsuna's smile. He tackle-hugged his younger twin and buried his nose in said twin's neck. He nuzzled his nose against the warm heat and sighed contently.

"Mine," Giotto muttered into his twin's neck. Tsuna let out a girlish giggle and petted the blond hair lovingly.

"Yours alone." The brunette smiled when his twin lifted his head slightly to look at him, blue eyes gleaming. Giotto's mouth curled in a lazy smile and pressed their lips together again, his eyes falling half-mast. Up until now their kisses had been just a simple press of lips, nothing more nothing less. But now, the blond was craving for more. He rolled over and situated his twin on top, his hands holding the other's hips gently and fingers dipping beneath the brunette's shirt. They parted for air shortly before locking lips again. This time, Giotto didn't hesitate to flick his tongue against his twin's closed lips. Tsuna pulled away with a red face and stared at him.

"What? What's wrong?" '_Why'd you stop?'_ almost came out, too, but the blond held it in at the last second. Tsuna still stared at him with wide curious eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Giotto stared at the brunette with a blank face. "Do what?" Tsuna pouted and pulled the blonde's cheeks slightly.

"That with your tongue." Blue eyes stared at him with incredulity, practically saying _'Are you serious?'_ Tsuna huffed and looked away, an angry pout on his face. The blond then realized the extent of his twin's innocence. He decided to question it.

"Tsuna, do you know the next stage of kissing?" Giotto asked. The brunette turned back to him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"There's a next stage with kissing?" Giotto rolled his eyes slightly and nodded. Tsuna's face cleared and he smiled. "Was that what you were doing?" The blond nodded again and received a full blown smile that had him blinking. "What do I have to do?" Giotto grinned and pecked his twin's lips lightly. "Nothing. Just go with the flow. But you kinda ruined the mood now." Tsuna pouted cutely and the blond snorted while shaking his head in amusement.

"Let's go have some breakfast, Tsu." The brunette nodded and sat up, not really wanting to part from his twin just yet. Giotto smiled and leaned up, kissing his younger twin on the mouth gently. "It's fine, Tsu. Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

_*/ Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder /*_

_*/ You'll play with fire /*_

As the twins descended the stairs, they could already smell breakfast. Their stomachs growled loudly and they hurried to the table. Reborn and their father were already seated and conversing quietly. Nana waved the twins over cheerfully when she spotted them and placed their breakfast on the table.

"Morning, boys." Iemitsu greeted them with a warm smile.

"Chaos." Reborn greeted with a smirk and a tip of his fedora. Giotto nodded in greeting while stuffing rice into his mouth. Tsuna responded with a bright "Good morning" and started eating, too.

"Tsu-kun, Gio-kun. Mama is going to buy some groceries. Is there anything you want me to get for you?" Giotto swallowed and nodded.

"Mama, can you get me those chocolate cookies that have way too much chocolate on them to be healthy?" Nana smiled brightly and nodded. The blond noticed his twin and the two older men staring at him. He raised a brow at them.

"What?" He asked indignantly, a slight pout on his face.

"Those are gonna make you fat, Gio." The brunette pointed out innocently with a cheeky grin, stifling a laugh at his brother's obviously fake hurt expression.

Throughout this exchange, Reborn watched the twins closely, noting their relationship with one another. They seemed pretty close to say the least. And the air of protectiveness around Giotto...almost possessive? Reborn smirked. Oh, he's gonna have fun riling them up.

"He's right, Blondie. You're going to get fat if you keep eating those. The ladies wouldn't want you if you get fat." Reborn smirked at the blond teen who glared at him. If looks could kill, then the man would have already combusted.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the man, but he kept his tone light at his response. The man gave him nothing but a bad feeling, but there was no point in alerting Tsuna of it. Maybe he was just being paranoid but his gut feeling was usually right.

"I'll have you know, I am anything but fat. I have muscle."

Reborn snorted and looked Giotto in the eye, as if challenging him. "Sure you do, Blondie."

Giotto glared and stood from the table. Sure, what they were talking about was childish and wouldn't usually rile him up by this much, but the man was positively _pissing_ him off. Taking on the man's challenge, he lifted his shirt up to show off his abs. Iemitsu whistled and grinned at his son, reminding Giotto of the two other occupants of the room.

"The ladies must love you, Giotto. When did you get those?" Giotto smirked and sat back down, stealing a glance at his blushing twin.

"Kendo club at school."

"Anyway, we should get down to business. Since your mother has already left. We can start with uhm…" Iemitsu fell silent as he tried to think of what to start with.

Giotto looked at his father with a mock look of incredulity on his face, his previous civility gone. "Oh? So you're actually going to tell the _truth_ this time? Or are you going to feed us more of your stinking lies with that fake smile of yours?"

Despite his older age and stronger build, Iemitsu found himself cringing at the icy hostility his own son directed at him. And at that moment, guilt rushed up his throat, leaving him unable to breathe as cold blue eyes pierced right through him. He let out a shaky breath and looked the younger blond in the eyes. He hated this. He hated that his son hated him for all the lies. He hated himself because it was his own fault. Iemitsu averted his gaze and hung his head in shame.

Tsuna gasped loudly and stared at his twin with wide eyes. He hadn't expected Giotto to be this hostile towards their father. Yes, Iemitsu had lied to them, but he also said that it was to protect them. The brunette scowled and smacked his twin over the head angrily.

"Ugh, what the..." Giotto turned and looked at his, usually non-violent, twin with wide eyes, rubbing his head gingerly. "Tsuna, why did you-" Tsuna cut the blond off with a glare. "Shut up. Do you think Dad liked lying to us? I don't think so, Giotto. Dad said he had to, to protect us. So shut up and listen to him. If you won't do it for him, do it for me." The blond swallowed thickly and glanced sideways to their father before nodding to his beloved twin. "Only for you, Tsuna."

Iemitsu exhaled through his nose heavily before showing Tsuna a small grateful smile. Reborn watched them with calculating eyes, observing how they acted towards one another. These two would be hard to break apart but they were also each other's weakness. He'd seen twins interact before but not like these two. They seemed even closer somehow. The man smirked.

"Shall we continue then?" He drawled, his face morphing back into a stoic mask. Iemitsu and the twins nodded.

"Ahh, where to start?" Iemitsu said, scratching his head. The older blond sighed.

"Just start at the beginning, Oyaji." The blond muttered and shot his father a dirty look. Reborn snorted, leaning back against his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's harder than you would expect, Giotto. If we start at the very beginning, we'll have to go back several hundred years. And if we start at the part where you two come in, it would be too unclear for you to understand."

"And what if you start with telling us what part Dad is involved with?" Tsuna stared questioningly at the two older males. Iemitsu shared a look with Reborn before nodding. "That's actually a good idea, Tsuna."

"But first, I want to apologize for lying to you guys about my job. I only did it to protect you from that world. I never wanted to involve you, but with the situation right now, I don't really have a choice." The blond man took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, looking up and meeting his sons' eyes without hesitation.

"I work for the mafia, a Famiglia called the Vongola. I'm the external advisor to the Ninth leader and also the leader of CEDEF. CEDEF means _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_ which is Italian for "External Advisors of the Family". That's what I have been doing all these years. I was in Italy and not at a construction site like I told you."

Iemitsu sighed deeply and continued. "I've been risking my life to protect you. To keep you out of this but I hadn't realized that we were far descendants of the first boss, Vongola Primo. Which is actually kind of stupid since I know everything about this family and…"

_*/ Tell me why these roads keep leading /*_

_*/ Leading you right back to me /*_

The twins rested against each other on the blond's bed after the two hour explanation. They were exhausted from all the new information and it was a bitch to let everything sink in. Tsuna even had a nervous breakdown after they returned upstairs, freaking out about useless and tiny things that never mattered before. Luckily, Giotto managed to calm him down before he started hyperventilating.

The blond mused silently as he held his twin in his arms about the things that would change. They were moving to Italy at the end of the week so that meant they were going to school there which also meant they would need to learn Italian. They would see more of their father since Italy was technically his working place. And the last thing, they were gonna learn how to fight, collect guardians on the way, compete with other assholes and then become a fucking mafia boss. Whoop dii fucking doo, what a joyful journey that would be. Giotto sighed deeply and hugged his twin closer.

"Gio, what's up?" Tsuna looked up at him with big brown eyes and the blond had to smile. "Nothing much, just about what Dad told us." Tsuna nodded and pouted. "I don't wanna be a mafia boss," he whined. "It's not like we have much of a choice on the matter," Giotto said with a snort. "What do you mean by that?" The brunette sat up alarmed and looked at his twin with wide eyes.

"What I mean is that it's already become our responsibility. They will try to separate us. They only want one of us to become a mafia boss. But I'm not willing to do this without you. They can forget it if they want only one of us to rule." Giotto looked at Tsuna with serious eyes and reached out to trail a finger down the brunette's cheek. "I'd rather die than let you do this alone."

Tsuna smiled brightly, his cheeks turning red, and hugged his twin tightly. "The same goes for me, Gio. We're in this together and we'll do it together." The blond pulled back slightly and cupped his twin's face gently. "I will never leave you, Tsu, I swear this to you. I will do everything in my power to protect you. Even if I have to kill someone to keep you safe."

Tsuna blushed slightly but then frowned. "Giotto, you will not kill anybody! Promise me that you won't kill anyone. I don't care if they are the most dangerous killers. Please…" His lower lip trembled as he stared at his twin with watery eyes. Said twin sighed and shook his head. "I can't make such a promise when there is a big chance of it getting broken. I highly doubt that killing is something we could avoid in the world that we're getting dragged into. I promise to try and avoid such things but if there is no other option I will have to do it, Tsuna." Tsuna nodded sadly and pressed his face against the blond's chest.

"Gio… I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep, silly. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Not soon after, Tsuna fell asleep on Giotto's lap.

_*/ Somebody mixed my medicine /*_

_*/ I don't know what I'm on /*_

Their last week in Namimori passed _too_ quickly, much to their displeasure.

The first day, it rained and they were sent to the convenience store. They shared an umbrella the whole way to the store, laughing and joking around. The lady at the counter greeted them cheerfully as they entered and wished them a good day when they left. The way back was a different story. Tsuna heard the cry of a little kitten as they passed an alley. Being the kindhearted person he is, Tsuna dropped the bag he was carrying and ventured into the alley to search for the poor kitten. Giotto, being the worried older twin he is, picked up the fallen bag and ran after his brother. He searched the alley with his eyes as he stood at the entrance. After a few minutes, Tsuna returned with a little grey kitten bundled up in his jacket. He smiled brightly at the blond and returned to his side.

Poor Giotto-kun sneezed every time the kitten got close to him. He was allergic. Their parents wouldn't allow a pet, but Giotto decided to help his twin hide the kitten despite his allergies. They kept the kitten in Tsuna's room. They made a makeshift litter box and made sure the kitten got enough milk.

The second day was spent lazing around and playing with the kitten. Their parents and Reborn weren't at home since they were arranging everything for the move.

The third day was spent in the garden since the rain had stopped and the sky was blue and it was sunny. The twins took the kitten, which they had named Madara (Spots), into the garden and played with him. Little Madara explored the garden and tried to climb the tree, only to lose his grip after two 'steps' and slide down again. Giotto lay down on the porch with his eyes closed and Tsuna sat on the grass, keeping an eye on the small kitten.

The fourth day, Tsuna and Giotto went to town for ice cream. They sat by a fountain and talked about their new home. Giotto also began to teach Tsuna some Italian. When the twins returned home, they played with Madara and gave him some milk and cat food.

The fifth day, Tsuna began to worry about Madara because, where would the kitten go if they left? Of course, he loved the kitten but he couldn't take the small feline with him to Italy. Poor Tsu-kun worried about him. After all, he was just a small kitten and wouldn't be able to take care of himself. He needed a caring owner. So, when Giotto came back from the grocery store, Tsuna told his twin his worries. The blond frowned and nodded, he'd realized that they would need to find a suitable home for Madara. He searched his mind for any possible place and remembered an old lady in their neighborhood who loved cats. Giotto nodded to himself and told his younger twin, who immediately agreed. They made plans to ask the lady the next day.

The sixth day, Tsuna and Giotto gathered all of Madara's toys, food, and blankets. Madara had looked at them questioningly but willingly hopped into the brunette's arms. They left together and arrived at the destined house a few minutes later. Giotto nodded at his twin before balancing the stuff on one hand and rang the doorbell with the other. A few seconds later, the door opened and revealed a friendly looking woman in her forties.

"Can I help you boys?" She smiled at them. The twins shared a look and nodded.

"Well…We were actually wondering if you could help us, ma'am." The lady smiled at them and beckoned them inside.

"You are Nana's boys, aren't you?" She asked when they had seated themselves on the couch. The twins nodded and Tsuna shifted Madara into a better position on his lap. "Well, what can I do for you boys?" She smiled again.

"We have this kitten you see." Giotto pointed towards the grey feline who meowed in response. "We're moving away soon and we need a good place for him because we can't take him with us, unfortunately. We were wondering if you would want to care for him…" The blond trailed off, not knowing how to continue. The older woman had listened intently and then smiled warmly at the twins.

"Of course, I would love to. What's his name? Has he had any medical care or any shots?"

The twins grinned at each other before answering.

_*/ Her eyes take me away/*_

_*/ Tear me apart from the inside out /*_

Tsuna and Giotto were on their way back home, having spent the last few hours with the older lady named Yakito Tsumiko. Tsuna was quite subdued, looking at the ground, shuffling his feet and sighing sadly every now and then. It was heartbreaking to see from the blond's point of view. It was like a part of Tsuna's heart was torn out. Giotto bit his lip. His younger twin was so sad that it even pained him to see Tsuna like that. He needed to cheer him up somehow. He blinked as a sudden thought struck him. The shops weren't closed yet so he still had some time. Giotto grabbed his twin's hand and tugged him along as he started to jog towards the shopping district.

"Whahaaa—Gio-nii, what are you doing?" Tsuna cried out from behind him. The blond looked back and grinned at him, blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Trust me, Tsuna." With that, Giotto pulled his twin along.

Giotto pulled Tsuna through the crowd and within ten minutes, they arrived at their destination. The brunette jogged in order to keep up with his twin. He smiled as he looked at the blond head, wondering if this was all a dream because Giotto actually accepted him and even returned his love. He had never expected that, so he was definitely happy to be here with his twin.

Giotto glanced back, seeing Tsuna smile and he smiled back. The brunette blushed at being caught and Giotto chuckled slightly.

"Ne Gio, where are we going?" Said teen grinned and winked. "It's a surprise." Tsuna pouted cutely and followed his twin until they stopped at a toy store.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be right back." Tsuna nodded and frowned slightly, not understanding what the blond would need inside a store. As the brunette waited, the crowd slowly thinned out and Tsuna groaned when he realized that ten minutes had passed. He sat down on the sidewalk with his back against the store window.

"Tsuna." The younger twin shot up at his name and stood eye to eye with Giotto, who had a plastic bag in his hand. The blond laughed heartily and petted the brown spikes. He held his free hand out for Tsuna to take and smiled gently.

"Come on, let's go home. I'll show you what I bought." Tsuna nodded and took his twin's hand smiling.

"What do you think our new classmates in Italy will be like, Gio? I hope it won't be like here." Giotto glanced at his twin and sighed. "I'll be there to protect you, remember? I won't let anybody hurt you so it'll be fine, Tsuna. I promise you that. Besides, do you really think I would leave your side after this?" To show what he meant, Giotto brought up their joint hands and kissed Tsuna's knuckles softly. The brunette blushed and smiled, bumping his hip against Giotto's.

The rest of their walk went fairly quiet with Tsuna randomly asking what some words were in Italian and Giotto translating easily, helping his twin as he tried to pronounce the word. The blond smiled at Tsuna's effort. He was proud of his twin for never giving up and trying so hard.

"Ah, we're home, Gio." Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and took out his key, opening the door swiftly. Tsuna inhaled deeply and grinned. Nana was cooking and it smelled delicious as usual. As the twins entered the living room, Iemitsu and Reborn were already seated at the table, discussing and arguing about one thing or another and by the looks of it, Reborn was winning the argument. Iemitsu looked up and smiled when the twins took a seat at the table.

"Hi boys, how was your day?" Giotto ignored him with a stoic face and Tsuna frowned slightly at his twin's behavior before answering their father. "Good, we went to the shopping district and cleaned our rooms." Tsuna smiled weakly at him before elbowing Giotto in warning.

"Have you collected everything you want to bring to Italy? It wouldn't be smart to leave anything behind you know." Reborn spoke after taking a sip of his espresso. He gave them both a once over and shook his head. "We have a lot of work to do."

Dinner passed uneventfully and it was quite calm for the Sawada family. Tsuna and Giotto helped their mother with cleaning the table and doing the dishes. Having finished his part, Tsuna took his time to observe the guest. Reborn was a tall man with curly black sideburns. His eyes were sharp and he gave off a threatening aura. Tsuna shivered slightly before noticing something green appearing on the man's fedora. The brunette blinked and noticed it was chameleon. Strange, he thought. He could've sworn the animal wasn't there before. His eyes trailed downward and he blushed furiously as his caramel eyes met sharp black eyes. Tsuna averted his eyes quickly and chose to look at his twin who just finished drying the dishes.

"Gio, let's check our bags." Giotto blinked as his twin grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the brunette's room. Tsuna flopped on his bed and heaved a sigh.

"I don't want to go, Gio." Tsuna pouted and looked at his twin. The blond sighed and smiled sadly at the brunette. "I know, Tsu, but we don't have much of a choice. We have to go. But we'll do this together."

Giotto ruffled Tsuna's hair playfully with a smile. "Be right back, okay?" Tsuna blinked in confusion before he nodded slowly. The blond was back in a flash with the plastic back he had from the toy store and he handed it to his twin with a large smile.

"For me?" Tsuna stared at the bag in his lap with wide brown eyes. His twin snorted in amusement and gave Tsuna an affirmative nod. With childish excitement, the brunette peered into the bag and let out a happy squeal. Immediately, Tsuna hugged the plushy to his chest and tackled Giotto happily.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Thankyousomuchthankyou!" The brunette continued to babble incoherently against Giotto's chest. The blond laughed quietly and hugged his twin tightly.

"I take it that you like it?" Giotto felt a nod against his chest and smiled happily. His gift had really cheered his twin up. Tsuna sat up and grinned at his brother, his eyes absolutely shining with happiness. In his arms was the plushy that Giotto had bought for him, a grey cat with a cream colored belly and darker grey spots covering his entire body.

_*/ We've built our dreams from the ashes of your nightmares /*_

_*/ Carry our fathers' sins from the cradle to the grave /*_

Their last night had passed quickly and they decided to sleep together in Tsuna's bed. Morning came all too soon and the twins had to get up again. They got dressed and slowly went downstairs. Nana was already making breakfast, Reborn was sipping another espresso, and Iemitsu was nowhere to be seen - a daily scene for the twins besides the fact that Reborn was sitting in the kitchen. Tsuna and Giotto took a seat at the table and greeted their mother cheerfully.

"Where's Dad?" Nana laughed quietly and smiled at her two boys, waving the spatula slightly. "Ahh, your father is still in bed. He stayed up quite late last night." Giotto groaned and smacked his head against the table. The brunette sighed and smiled weakly, petting his twin's shoulder lightly.

"Well, eat up everybody. We have to go soon."

Before they knew it, they were picking up their bags from their room, lugging them downstairs and placing it in either of the two taxi's that were called for this occasion. Reborn just observed the twins with keen eyes and helped Nana where it was needed.

Giotto sighed as he took the last bag from his room. The house that had always been so full of life and had been so homey and cozy, the house where he had spent his whole life in was now cold, dark, and lifeless. Everything was empty. The curtains had been drawn and all the furniture had been removed. He frowned. This feeling really sucked. They were leaving so many memories behind. This was their home and now they would leave.

"Gio-kun, let's go, honey. Otherwise we'll be missing our plane." The blond nodded absently and took a look around once more before sighing again and taking a hold of the doorknob.

"Sayonara."

To be continued.

_AN: Thank you so much for reading, I love you guys. And I'm sorry if I offend anyone with Reborn's comment about 'fat'. I'm really sorry if I do. I don't mean anything by it. It just seemed like something Reborn would say. I even discussed it with my Beta if I should scrap it of just leave it, so I would feel horrible if I offend any of you guys._


End file.
